Hermione's First Time
by MeRcY LeSs
Summary: This is my first fanfic....and it's a oneshot. Hope you like it. I'm really bad at summaries, and pls R&R. Lemony. HGSS.


This is my first fanfiction...kinda. It's a oneshot and I hope you guys like it! pls. R that is what she was. She knew of everything that had to do with spells and incantations but when it came to the magic of sex, she knew nothing. Quite frankly, she was just downright curious. She had heard all the other girls talk about their first times and other encounters, and how great it felt to be wrapped around someone in that shuddering moment of ecstasy. Yet, she had never experienced that, and it wasn't from lack of trying either. She had tried countless times to engage a boy in her year, but they always backed out when it got past the heavy petting and groping stage. Was she really that unattractive? She didn't think so, and little did she know, someone else thought the same thing.

Severus Snape was sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a glass of fire whiskey, and thinking of a certain bushy haired witch. The insufferable girl's intellect just seemed to get him. Well, he was always into intelligence. He had never met a woman with a cleverness that rivaled hers. She was perfect. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to what was hiding under those school robes either. He might as well give up though because it wasn't as if she would ever be interested in the greasy old dungeon bat.

Hermione was on her way to potions and feeling very light-hearted indeed. She would never admit this to anyone, but she had always found Professor Snape a very sexy man. She could sit and listen to him lecture all day with that arousing, silky baritone voice of his. Oh the fantasies. She had had innumerable dreams in which he was the carnal man taking advantage of the innocent school-girl. She had often sat in class and wondered what might lie beneath those billowing robes. "Miss Granger, could you please inform the class as to what in that little brain of yours could be so interesting?" she looked around at the other students, and they were all getting ingredients for the Calming Potion they were supposed to be preparing. "Nothing professor" she replied timidly. If only he knew. "Detention tonight in here cleaning cauldrons by hand, Miss Granger." "Yes, Professor." Normally, she would be miffed at having a detention, but it was with her favorite professor, so she didn't mind much. It would give her an excuse to be near him.

That night at around 6:45 p.m., she began to make her way to the dungeons from the Gryffindor common-room. At 7:00 on the mark, she rapped on the dungeon door. "Enter," Snape called faintly. She slowly stepped into the room. "Hello Miss Granger. There is a stack of cauldrons over there that you can begin with," he said while pointing at a humongous pile of filthy cauldrons leaning against the left wall behind her. She resigned herself to be obedient in fear of aggravating him even more. After almost 4 straight hours of scrubbing, she finally announced that she had finished her task, and inquired as to whether or not he wanted something else from her. "Actually Hermione there is one other thing that you could help me with," he replied silkily. What else could he possibly want from her? "Come here Hermione." Had he just used her given name? Impossible. She had to be imagining it. She walked forward skeptically, and he slowly made to grab her wrist. When she didn't pull away, he took it as encouragement. He lazily pulled her to him.

"Professor?" she asked sheepishly.

"Call me Severus, Hermione." No, she hadn't made it up. He had said her name, and she loved the way that it just seemed to roll off his tongue. This was what she had been waiting for right? Was this her chance to finally learn all she desired to know; from the experienced and sexy Potions Master no less? He slowly brought her fingers to his lips and pressed gently. All she could do was watch enthralled by his motions. He looked up and they locked eyes for a brief moment, both knowing what was in the near future. He stood, and took her by the hand, leading her to his private rooms. If he was going to go through with this, he was at least going to do it right. He led her into his bed chamber. He turned her around so that she was facing him, and he slowly bent to kiss her lightly on the lips. She gasped against his mouth. He was about to pull away when she entangled her soft fingers into his hair, which didn't feel as greasy as it looked. She pulled him in for a kiss, which he generously responded to. He encircled her waist with his arms and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, sweetly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She obliged by opening her mouth slightly and allowing him access to her warm wetness. He pulled her closer and sensuously explored every crevice with his skilled tongue. She moaned against him when they had to come up for air. He slowly walked her over to his bed, and asked her with the grace of a concerned lover if she was a virgin. "Yes," she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. It is really quite the turn-on," he growled. She hoped that now he knew, he would be careful, as he was silently thinking of all the things he could teach her. He laid her back onto his silk sheets and soft pillows. He wanted to take this slow. He began to kiss her sweetly, and gradually deepened the kiss. Their tongues dueled as he ran his hands down her body and felt out every curve of her waist and hips. She arched into his hand, and softly whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away long enough for air, while he slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse. She gasped when his cool fingers brushed her toned abdomen. He loved how she responded to his touch. He deftly removed her blouse and quickly divested her of her bra with the graceful movements of a very experienced lover. He looked down at her newly exposed breasts with a hunger she had never seen before glinting in his onyx eyes. He kissed her again and slowly began to leave a burning trail of kisses down her jaw-line. As he moved, she could feel his need pressing against her thigh. He turned his ministrations to her neck, biting and sucking until she was sure that he would leave visible proof of this night. He kissed a path to her breasts and quickly took one hardened nipple into his mouth. He rolled it in between his teeth, and sucked lightly as she moaned aloud. He brought his attention to the other nipple. He felt her arch into his touch and it aroused him further. Oh, he couldn't wait to be buried inside of her hot and tight center, but he promised himself he would make her first time special. He heard her say his name softly. "Severus, please."

"Please what, Hermione? Tell me what you want."

"More."

He continued his trail of burning kisses down her stomach leaving behind a pleasant tingling. He lightly dipped his tongue into her navel making her shudder slightly. His strong, thin fingers reached for his wand as he divestioed himself and her of their remaining clothing. When there were no longer any boundaries, he slowly kissed his way to the mass of light brown curls. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione felt Serverus push her legs apart, and flick his tongue out touching her clit, and causing her to gasp and moan. He continued these movements until she was writhing beneath him and calling out to him to end this torture. He inserted a single finger into her folds and she cried out. He rolled her clit with his thumb and gradually entered another finger and then another. Hermione was calling out his name consistently now. She was almost to her peak when he gave her clit one last squeeze and she fell over the edge screaming his name. She lay there panting with the after effects of her first orgasm. He kissed his way back up to her lips and kissed her passionately. She could feel his rock-hard length against the inside of her thigh. "Please, Severus. I need to feel you inside me," she moaned. He looked in her eyes, and slowly began to enter her. He went mind-blowingly slow, and only a bit at a time. He entered her almost an inch and then pulled back out, and then another inch, and pulled back out. He continued this until he had completely filled her, and by this time she was moaning and writhing beneath him begging for more. "Oh gods…Severus…please…ooohhh"

When he had completely filled her, he waited for a moment and let her adjust to his size. When he looked at her, she nodded and he began to move infuriatingly slowly. Hermione couldn't believe he had this much control. He couldn't either. Gods she was so tight and hot. It was a surprise that he didn't come right there.

"Mmm...Severus…harder…please."

At her urging, he began to move faster. Thrusting harder and harder; again and again until she was crying out in pure ecstasy. He began to grind his hips against hers with each thrust in a circular motion. When he was almost to the peak, he slowed his rhythm and went deeper with each thrust. Hermione whimpered and began bucking her hips against his to create more beautiful friction. When he had gained some of his control, he swiftly rolled them over. He grabbed her hips, again and began moving Hermione up and down. She eventually took over and was riding him full out. He held on to her hips as if for dear life, and she was sure that he had left bruises. He watched her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. As if on instinct, she lifted herself up and brought herself down hard onto Severus' member bringing them both over the edge and crying out.

"AHHHHHH…HERMIONE!"

"OHHHH GODS…SEVERUS!"

Hermione collapsed on top of him breathing heavily and lightly perspiring. When their breathing had evened out a little, Severus pulled out and Hermione rolled off of him.

"Do you think I have learned enough Severus?"

"If it were up to me, you never learn anything."


End file.
